


Captured

by Soulstoned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood As Lube, Broken Bones, Gang Rape, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Keith is captured by a group of former galra soldiers who want to know where the lions have gone and won't take "I don't know" as an answer. Will the others be able to track him down before it is too late?
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)/Original Galran Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HidingInYourShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInYourShadow/gifts).



Keith groggily tries to take stock of his surroundings. His head is pounding as he opens his eyes in the dimly lit room. The last thing he remembers is responding to a distress call from a ship that lost power just outside of Daibazaal's solar system. He was passing by it on his way to Altea to meet up with the paladins for their yearly banquet and stopped to help. 

Ever since the lions brought Allura back by taking her place at the center of all realities, the tradition has continued. Sometimes it's the only time during the year they can all be together at once, although Keith does try to meet up with them all individually when he can get away from his duties with the Blade of Marmora.

The first thing he notices is that his arms and legs feel like lead. Whatever they used to knock him out to bring him here must’ve really done a number on him. His wrists and ankles are shackled to the wall behind him, with long enough chains to allow a few feet of movement. The low light in the room makes it hard to discern much detail, but if he had to guess, he would say he is in an older model galra cruiser, like the kind he fought during the war. Not the small ship he stopped to help.

There are several other unused restraints of various types scattered around the room, but he seems to be alone at least for now. The door is out of reach and probably locked, and the only other exit he can see is a ventilation shaft high on the wall that is going to be difficult to climb up to in his current state even if he does manage to slip out of his chains. His helmet and weapon are nowhere to be found.

He turns his attention back to the chains, feeling the weight of them in his hand. They’re too heavy to break through, but the shackles seem to be made for someone larger than him. He has almost gotten a hand free when he hears the door start to scrape across the floor as it opens. 

Five galra men pour into the room, each wearing the insignia of the old empire. A small floating robot trails behind them. Keith slumps back down and closes his eyes, gripping the chain in his hand, hoping to get some clue about what they want from him before letting them know he's awake. 

Instead he is greeted by a strong kick to the ribs from a well armored boot. "I know you're awake, half-breed," the man snarls as Keith opens his eyes and clutches his side, trying not to cry out.

Keith slowly pushes himself back into a sitting position to try to get a better look at his captors, a move that is made difficult by the drugs coursing through his veins and the fresh pain radiating out from his ribs. None of them look familiar, at least not right off. Keith figures they probably weren't commanders during the war, just a group of soldiers who haven't taken well to losing. 

Skirmishes between coalition planets and small bands of displaced galra soldiers have been infrequent during the five years since the war officially ended and democracy was instituted on the newly restored Daibazaal. Most were able to accept defeat and find a place in the new order. Still, kidnappings aren’t unheard of, but it is the first time he has dropped his guard for long enough to be the target.

The man who kicked him speaks again as the others crowd around him, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Where's Voltron?"

Keith is momentarily taken aback, news of the lions' disappearance hasn't exactly been a secret. None of the paladins have seen or felt them in years. "You're about four years too late, Voltron is gone," Keith answers honestly.

"He's lying," one of them shouts, punching him in the face. Keith chokes as his nose and mouth fill with blood while he is yanked up by his hair, face to face with the man doing the questioning.

"If you won't tell us, maybe your friends will," he says gesturing to the floating robot. "Your friends are on Altea, where this about to be broadcast straight to the castle. Once they see what we have in store for you they won't be able to resist playing hero," he flips a switch and a red light flickers on the small robot indicating that the recording has started.

"So what will it be, will you tell us where Voltron is, or do we have to do this the hard way?" he asks, yanking Keith's hair to force him to look away from the camera and into his face. 

Keith responds by spitting the blood that has accumulated in his mouth into the man's face, taking him by surprise and causing him to let go for a moment to wipe away the blood before the others who are surrounding him pin him down to the floor.

"You filthy little mongrel," the man growls. "You'll regret that."

Keith struggles as he is held down while a short set of stockades is pushed over from the corner of the room and fastened around his neck and wrists as the chains that bound him before are removed. His legs are still chained to the wall behind him as he is forced onto his knees, unable to rise any further due to the weight around his neck and arms.

“Now tell me _paladin_ ,” the man sneers, taking Keith’s left index finger in his hand. “Where have you hidden the lions?”

“I don’t know where they are, but they would never let you pilot them even if I did,” Keith says defiantly.

A loud crack echoes off the walls as the man snaps Keith’s finger and moves on to the next one. Keith lets out a grunt of pain, trying to minimize his reaction to the harm that is being done to him in front of the camera in the hope that the others will think he has it under control and not fall into this trap.

“Let’s try that again,” the man says, moving to Keith’s middle finger as he repeats his question.  
One by one, the man breaks Keith’s fingers until both of Keith’s hands are hanging limp and useless from the stockades, fingers bent in all directions as the man stands up and signals to the others behind him to all move into a circle surrounding Keith. 

Keith feels something graze the back side of his flight suit as the ringleader of the group looks down on him. “I really hoped it wouldn’t come to this, you know. Normally I would never dream of touching a filthy half-breed like you, but if this is what it’s going to take for you to give up the lions then I suppose I’ll have to reconsider,” he says, as he unzips the fly of his pants and strokes himself to hardness.

Keith’s eyes widen as he clamps his mouth shut and two of the men step forward to pry it open. The ringleader stops just short of pressing in and pulls a pair of pliers from his belt, waving them in front of Keith’s face. “If you so much as think of biting me, I’ll have your teeth,” he threatens as he presses into Keith’s mouth and down his throat with no preamble.

Keith can hardly breathe as he chokes around the heavy cock that has been forced down his throat. Involuntary tears stream down his face as the man continues to thrust roughly, bruising his throat and cutting off his air supply. He pulls out just long enough to allow Keith to take a few gasping breaths before forcing his way back in. 

Keith can feel someone rutting against him from behind as his flight suit is cut away. Whichever one is behind him is taking no care at all to avoid cutting into his flesh as he is bared and defenseless. Two clawed fingers run through the blood that is oozing from the cuts and jab roughly into his hole as he cries out around the cock in his mouth. He tries to kick, but his lack of coordination and limited mobility prevent him from connecting with the man behind him as his leg is grabbed midair and twisted with a sickening crack.

He is held in place as the man behind him presses in, dry aside from the blood that was roughly gathered from his cuts. There is nothing he can do to fight it as he is raped while the other men cheer and high five around him. The ringleader comes down his throat and pulls out as Keith coughs and the come dribbles out of his mouth and down his chin while the next in line steps forward and forces his way into Keith’s mouth as well. 

All Keith can do is close his eyes and try to pretend he is somewhere else. Even if they left the room and he was able to get free of the chains and stocks keeping him immobile, between the damage to his hands, his leg that is surely broken as well, and the intense pain radiating through his lower half where he feels as if he is being torn in two, he can’t imagine making it far. He chokes down the tears as he realizes for the first time that he might actually die here.

After all of the men have had their turn, he is asked again where to find the lions, and once again he answers honestly, that he doesn’t know and none of his friends know either. They leave him alone with only the camera, still facing him from the corner of the room as he breaks down. He hopes they were bluffing about broadcasting this to the banquet. He can’t stand the thought of this being the last thing his friends see of him before he dies.

The men occasionally return as he struggles to maintain consciousness, using him over and over again like he is just a toy. After a while they aren’t even bothering to ask questions any more as they fuck him, leaving him raw and aching only to come back and do it again and again.

He can’t tell if it has been hours or days when the ship rocks and the door swings open revealing Shiro and Hunk, both standing with their weapons at the ready. They quickly put them away when they see that the room is empty other than him. A flash of blue reveals Lance standing guard outside the door, rifle at the ready as Hunk and Shiro rush in.

Shiro breaks the locks on the stocks and chains as Hunk gently lays him down on the ground. The two of them look over his injuries trying to decide on the best way to safely move him. He tries to choke out a warning as soothing fingers run through his hair and he is lifted up and carried out of the room in Hunk’s arms with Shiro hovering nearby. 

Lance leads the way through winding halls and toward a ramp leading into the ship that has pierced the hull. The doors clamp closed behind them as Pidge and Allura usher them in and Allura follows Hunk as he carries Keith to a cot laid out in the back of the small ship.

Keith isn’t sure if it is real as he watches the ship he was held prisoner on disappear behind them while Lance pilots them away, but he hopes it is. He can’t fight it anymore as he drifts out of consciousness once again, this time safely surrounded by his friends.

He wakes up some time later in an Altean hospital room, even through the alien painkillers rushing through his system he can feel the residual soreness of what has been done to him. He looks to his hands and sees Shiro’s hand resting on his wrist above the bandages where his fingers have been splinted. 

Shiro stirs, realizing he is awake, and tentatively pulls his hand back, not wanting to overwhelm him with contact after his ordeal. 

“Shiro?” Keith says with a raspy voice. 

“I’m here, we’re all here,” Shiro says, leaning forward to gently brush his hair out of his face. “The others are in the waiting room, they’ll only let one of us come back at a time.”

“What’s the damage? Keith asks, looking over his bandages and splints, just happy to be alive.

“It took us three days to find you,” Shiro says apologetically. “They had to basically reconstruct your hands, and your leg is badly broken as well as several ribs. You have uh… stitches pretty much everywhere. You’ve been out for two days,” Shiro stops for a moment to take a deep breath and collect himself. “We’re all here for you, whatever you need.” 

“How did you find me?” Keith asks.

“Pidge was able to lock onto the signal and we followed it from there. Once we were close, she was able to send out a signal of her own to jam their system and trap them all in their rooms. From there, Allura stayed behind to guard her and prepare what we thought we might need for first aid once we got you out, while Hunk, Lance, and I rushed in. I was so worried we were going to be too late.”

“You were just in time, I thought I was going to die in there,” Keith says. 

“I don’t think any of us could have ever forgiven ourselves if we let that happen,” Shiro says. “We’re going to take care of you, at least until you recover. It’s really the least we can do, and we care about you.”

“I know you do, but thank you.” Keith says with a yawn. “I think I’m going to go back to sleep, tell everyone else I said thank you.”

“I will,” Shiro says as he pulls out his phone to send an update to the others and turns the light off in the hospital room. “Just rest for now.”


End file.
